Nada pasó
by GwenWaterSiren
Summary: "Nada pasó, Heather, nada pasó..." Porque hay cosas que preferimos olvidar. Cosas, personas, situaciones.


**Esto se me...ocurrió, ayer, por la tarde. Espero que les guste.**

**DISCLAIMER: TD no es mío.**

-No. Lo siento, Bryan. No puedo hacerlo -le contestó ella, tímida y asustada.

-¿Por qué? Podemos esperar a que se te pasen los nervios, si quieres -ofreció él, aparentemente llamado "Bryan", mirándola a los ojos y entrelazando su mano con la de su acompañante.

-N-no, no, quítala -pidió ella, con los ojos fruncidos, como si el contacto de ambas manos le molestara mucho, como una fobia incapaz de soportar.

-Heather, tienes miedo, ¿de qué?

-De nada, Bryan. Yo...yo no le temo a nada. Es solo que aún me parece demasiado temprano para esto.

-Cariño, hace dos meses que estamos juntos -contestó él con un dejo de decepción en su voz-. Ya deberíamos haber tenido nuestro primer beso.

-¿Quién lo dice? Si estás tan apurado, pues puedes besar a la almohada -y levantándose del sofá, enojada, siguió-. Pensé que ibas a entenderme.

-No, Heath, no te enojes -suplicó él, levantándose detrás de su iracunda novia-. Sólo...pienso que no quieres animarte. Y yo ya no puedo esperar, ¿entiendes? Ten fuerza, por mí.

Ella, aún de espaldas, tragaba saliva y temblaba nerviosamente.

-Dime por qué no quieres que te bese.

En un segundo, con el corazón roto y una lágrima casi escapándose de su ojo, en tan solo un solo segundo, aquella horrible y devastadora experiencia se le cruzó por la cabeza. Sus dientes mordían violentamente su boca, hasta casi hacerlos sangrar.

_*Flashback*_

Él había venido a su casa ese día, ese Jueves, por la tarde, hace dos años. Había golpeado a la puerta y ella, sentada viendo la televisión en la sala de estar, preguntó "¿Quién es?". "Alejandro", se oyó desde el otro lado de la puerta. "¿Está tu hermano?" "No, se fue con sus amigos", le respondió Heather. "¿No sabes si tiene la tarea de Matemática?" "Pasa, está abierto".

El chico latino del vecindario (por quien todas morían menos Heather, que no lo consideraba ni siquiera apuesto). Alejandro, abrió la puerta y pasó a la sala de estar. Saludó a Heather con un beso en la mejilla, y cuando ella trajo la carpeta -que previamente extrajo de la mochila de su hermano, hurgando en ella, en el cuarto de él; y bajó las escaleras-, se sentó a su lado.

-¿Dijiste qué materia?

-Matemática. Es algo sobre algorritmos, o algo como eso.

-Espera. Esta carpeta es todo un lío-le dijo Heather, bajo el ruido continuo de las hojeadas que realizaba con sus manos, buscando "no-se-qué".

Heather conocía a Alejandro desde pequeña, es decir, vivían en el mismo vecindario. Nunca habían cruzado demasiadas palabras, salvo cuando él la llamaba cruelmente "niña obesa", o "Salven a Willy". Al recordar esto, Heather sonreía victoriosa: "¿Qué fue al final de aquella nena con sobrepeso, eh?" Haber logrado bajar todo eso fue todo un logro de lo cual estaba orgullosa. Bah, aunque, tuvo sus secuelas. Quedó tan marcada que guardó por años un rencor al mundo entero, por haberla hecho llorar; y además, el solo hecho de pensar en grasas le causaba escalofríos.

Como sea, entonces, los dos fueron creciendo, vidas completamente paralelas, él era unos dos o tres años mayor que ella. No importaba mucho, ni se hablaban, no por enojo sino porque pocas veces se veían por la calle y las veces que se encontraban, sólo se saludaban con un "hola" y levantando la mano. Digamos, no interactuaban mucho. Pero sí el hermano de Heather con él. Iban al mismo año, y con el tiempo se fueron convirtiendo en grandes amigos. Así es que, de repente, Alejandro pasaba muchas horas en la casa de Heather, con su hermano, jugando algún juego en la playstation o un poco de fútbol en el patio trasero. La presencia de Alex en la casa no tenía relevancia para la muchacha de entonces catorce inocentes años, ni la preocupaba, ni la intimidaba, ni la avergonzaba. De vez en cuando le resultaba fastidiosa, pero, al fin y al cabo, estaba bien, ya que solía divertirse con sus chistes o comentarios. Río cuando recordó que en la televisión alguien decía "la reina del Twitter", y Alejandro soltó un "o sea, Heather". Graciosas anécdotas.

Y seguía sin encontrar la maldita hoja. "Algorritmos, algorritmos, ¿dijo algorritmos? Demian, ¿por qué rayos no ordenas tu carpeta?", pensaba, mientras se impacientaba más y más, buscando en ese grueso contenedor de materias, hojas y fotocopias.

-¿Heather?

-¿Qué? -y le dió otra vuelta violentamente a una de las hojas, tanto, que se produjo un pequeño rajón.

-¿Me contestarías una pregunta?

-Pues si no la haces...-contestó sarcásticamente ella, aún poniendo su atención en las hojas cuadriculadas de matemáticas. "La ortografía de mi hermano es en verdad desastrosa", pensaba, mientras tanto.

-Pues sí, eh...tú, ¿crees que soy lindo?

-No, no lo sé. ¿Por qué?

-Nada, solo preguntando.

-Ah. Como sea. Dile a tu gran ego herido que no se preocupe, solo yo soy la que no te considera tan guapo. Vé y pregúntale a las otras chicas y te responderán algo más -atacó Heather con más sarcasmo, no porque estuviera molesta, sino porque así era ella con toda la gente. Sin intenciones de ofender, solo era el modo en que hablaba a diario. Aunque sí, en la última oración, Alejandro notó un tono de molestia que Heather no captó.

-Pero, me refiero a, no es nada si me dices la verdad, ¿entiendes? Me gustaría una respuesta sincera -y como vio que Heather tardaba mucho buscando esa hoja que no quería aparecer, se recostó cómodamente contra el respaldo de la silla y apoyó su codo en la silla que había ocupado Heather, antes de que se parara de ella y buscara en la carpeta agachada.

-¿Quieres una respuesta sincera? -y en toda esa charla previa, fue la primera vez que dirigió su vista hacia él- No te vendría mal depilarte las cejas.

-Mujer, soy hombre.

-Lo sé. Solo que siempre andas tan arreglado -y pone énfasis en la palabra "tan"- que a veces...déjalo -y continuó su búsqueda en pos de la hoja.

Se produjo otro momento de silencio, en el que solo se escuchaba el eco de las hojas pasando una por una, y los carraspeos de Heather cuando se impacientaba hasta el límite.

-¿Puedes guardar un secreto, Heather?

-Depende de si confías en mí -le respondió sin mirarlo (sus ojos parecían estar viendo un partido de ping-pong por la velocidad en que cambiaban de dirección, a un lado y a otro, a un lado y a otro...)-. Anda, soy buena guardando secretos.

-Está bien. Pero no se lo digas a nadie, ¿vale?

-Entendido -poco le importaba, la verdad. Se imaginaba que no sería el "gran" secreto, y viniendo de una persona como él que le daba igual, le interesaba todavía menos.

-Bueno...tú me pareces bonita.

-Y a mí no me agrada la gente mentirosa -esta vez, Heather reconoció la ira escondida en su tono de voz. Alejandro había tocado un tema muy pero muy difícil para ella...

-¿Me estás llamando mentiroso?

-A menos que te retractes de lo que dijiste, entonces...

-Pero, ¡vamos, es cierto! Me pareces bonita.

-Está bien. No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie, eso arruinaría tu reputación -¿se sentía...herida?

-Mah. Eso es lo de menos.

-¡Sí, claro...! -"Como no. Para alguien que solo sale con bellezas de primera, la reputación no es importante", pensó ella, y le fastidió, pues la gente deshonesta le desagradaba en grande.

Volvió el silencio. Heather se había rendido con esa maldita carpeta, subió las escaleras y bajó con la mochila de su hermano. Tiró cosas y cosas, entre ellas, un paquete de cigarrillos, la cartuchera, ¿una zapatilla? ("¡Demian!"), hasta encontrar otra, todavía más pesada que la anterior revisada. Mientras examinaba ésta, Alejandro volvió a abrir su boca.

-¿Has tenido novio, Heather?

-Nop.

-¿Es en serio? -y se sintió algo sorprendido por la noticia- No lo hubiera creído.

-Pues créelo, no es tan difícil de hacerse la idea.

-¿Y no quieres, o nadie te ha...?

-No tuve proposiciones de ese tipo todavía -interrumpió ella, un poco fastidiada, pero esta vez por las continuas preguntas del moreno-, y si las tuviera, no me interesarían.

-¿Por qué no?

-No estoy lista. No sé, no quiero nada todavía.

-Ah. ¿Tienes miedo?

-Yo no le temo a nada -esta fue la segunda vez que Heather miró a Alejandro, pero ahora, diose la vuelta por completo para quedar de frente a él, con una mano en la cadera y otra apoyada firmemente sobre la carpeta. Lo miró con cierta impaciencia y su mirada irradiaba algo de enojo también, cosa que advirtió a Alejandro de no seguir, sin embargo...eso no estaba en sus planes. Cuando la pálida muchacha se dio vuelta de nuevo, y esta vez se sentó en la silla que ocupaba antes (no prestó atención alguna al brazo de Alejandro extendido en el respaldo), él se animó a continuar.

-¿Y qué pensarías sobre tener uno? Digo, ya sabes, un novio -Heather pensó, pero no en ese momento sino ahora mismo que lo estaba recordando todo, "¡Inocente de mí! Tan ingenua. No tenía la menor sospecha...¡imbécil!"

-No me gustaría, creo. Ya te dije, no estoy lista -ese "ya te dije" fue una indirecta que el pobre Alejandro no logró entender. Heather se estaba hartando.

-Entonces todavía no has dado tu primer beso.

-Definitivamente no.

-Ahá. ¿Qué sentirías si lo tuvieras hoy, por ejemplo?

-Eh, no lo sé, nervios, quizás. Un poco de confusión... -y reaccionando de las "imbeciladas" que estaba confesando, interrumpió con aguda voz- Espera, ¿pero qué es esto? ¿Un talkshow de poca monta?

-Te estoy hablando en serio, Heather...¿no quisieras que yo fuera el primero?

Sin mirarlo, ella abrió los ojos como platos. Pensaba que todo esto era una broma (conociendo a Alejandro, un tipo bastante molesto con estas cosas), y entonces, cuando escuchó la pregunta, se quedó sorprendida y la duda y la sospecha nacieron en su cabeza. Mas luego se rió.

-¿De qué te ríes?

-Oh, vamos. ¿Cuánto apostaste?

-¿Eh? No, no aposté nada. Una vez lo hice y perdí, y desde entonces no he vuelto a jugar.

-Sí, claro. Como si realmente fuera tu intención besarme -el pie de Heather tembló.

-Oye, yo vine hasta aquí a hablar de verdad...-y deslizó su brazo recostado hacia el hombro de Heather- Me refiero a que vine en tono serio.

-Aaaah...tú no viniste a buscar una hoja de Algorritmos, ¿verdad? -cerró la carpeta con ambas manos y la tiró suavemente sobre la mesa.

-...deja, lo buscas después. Vale, vale, mírame Heather. ¿No quisieras que yo te diera el primer beso?

-Sinceramente, no. Y podrías comenzar por sacar la mano de mi hombro, muchas gracias -Heather miró esta con mucho ¿asco, sería la palabra?

-¿Por qué no?

-¡No lo sé, solo sé que no quiero! -ante esta respuesta de una Heather muy irritada, Alejandro se divertía, y redobló la apuesta (metafóricamente hablando): deslizó su mano hacia la cintura de su acompañante- ¡¿No me vas a soltar?

-Vamos, Heather...¿me darías un beso?

-Ni loca, ni borracha. Nunca.

-¿Y si te lo robo?

-Ja, inténtalo. Es imposible -dijo Heather, sonriendo con superioridad, como diciéndo "Atrévete, no lo conseguirás de todos modos".

Vanos intentos de acercarla a él hizo Alex, ya que Heather tenía una fuerza impresionante para mantenerse lo más apartada posible de él.

Heather podía ser fuerte, pero su debilidad...era lo mucho que intentaba engañarse a sí misma.

Bien dentro sabía que quería animarse a esto. No por él, por sentirse atraída o cualquier cosa relacionada con Alejandro; sino más bien porque sentía que esa podía ser la primera y última oportunidad. Quería hacerlo, pero tenía mucho miedo, nervios, comenzaba a temblar como una gelatina. ¿De dónde sacaría el maldito coraje para atreverse a hacerlo, hacerlo y ya? ¡Demonios, ¿tanto costaba acercar su cara a la de su compañero y separarla al instante?

Quería hacerlo pues, aunque sea, si llegaba a convertirse en la cuarentona asegurada en su futuro, podría presumir de haber tenido su primer beso, aunque sea. La imagen de esa entrenadora Shannon Beiste de _Glee_ se le cruzó por la cabeza, en el episodio _Never Been Kissed. _Pero por supuesto que no sería tan robusta como ella, "por así decirlo"...

-Ya...ya basta...-pedía, casi rogando, porque la situación la estaba incomodando muchísimo, cosa que se demostraba mediante su risa nerviosísima y el hecho de evitar mirarlo a los ojos.

-Heather, vamos, mírame.

-No...

-Sólo te pido que me mires...no bajes la cabeza...

-No, ¡ya está, basta...Alejandro!

-Está bien, Heather, dejaré de intentar -renegó él.

Ella bufó, enojadísima, y dejó caer su cuerpo rendida por todo el esfuerzo que había hecho al retener al sujeto. Por su parte, Alejandro sacó su mano de la cintura de Heather, y la deslizó hacia su mano, jugando con sus dedos. Ya fastidiada y harta de suplicarle que se dejara de bobadas, sólo rodó sus ojos.

Alejandro sonrió malvadamente, rápidamente la tomó de la cintura de nuevo y atrayéndola hacia sí, logró besarla.

Heather no permitió que durara ni dos segundos, porque, ni bien sintió el contacto de ambos labios, se separó de manera violenta, sorprendida. Quería convencerse de que eso no había pasado, pues...dios mío, había sido tan horrible; todo lo contrario a lo que ella esperaba.

Y se puso a pensar.

"No, demonios...¿"éste" fue mi primer beso? No, no, ¡no! No puede ser...él se robó mi primer beso...y fue tan asqueroso, tan horrible...

Heather se sentía devastadísima. Habían "robado" su primer beso. Quería, por todo lo más sagrado en este planeta, convencerse de que "técnicamente, sí fue el primero; pero hasta que no reciba uno de verdad no lo admitiría"...

_He stole my first kiss...now there's nothing I can do to get it back..._

Y durante los siguientes minutos, ella no supo que decir. Trató de comportarse como si ni siquiera le interesara, o nada había pasado.

-No le dirás a nadie -amenazó ella, con toda la severidad que pudo reunir en el momento (y aún así, fue escaso).

-No, lo dejamos aquí.

-Sí, sí, muere aquí. Te mataré si le dices una sola palabra a alguien.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. No diré nada.

Silencio.

-Puaj, tu baba se quedó en mi boca...-se quejó, limpiándose sus ultrajados labios.

-¿Me besarías de nuevo? -tiró, así sin más, Alejandro. Obviamente, algo tan así de repente quedó muy fuera de lugar.

-¿Estás loco? ¡No! ¡Ni que me amenazaras de muerte...! ¡No lo haría de nuevo jamás!

-Por favor...

-Déjate de bromas, Alejandro, me colmas la paciencia.

El latino dejó de suplicar por una réplica, un segundo beso, "¿le habría gustado?" es la pregunta que Heather se hace todavía hoy. Que lista, Heather, engañándote a ti misma de nuevo. Ella moría por volverlo a intentar, por hacerlo durar más todavía, pero el bendito orgullo y el miedo se lo impidieron.

Así pasaron los siguientes minutos, en los que, Alejandro, aferrado a la cintura de Heather, pedía y pedía ser besado nuevamente. Heather llegó a su límite y decidió echarlo.

-Sabes, no me importa si te quedas sin la hoja de Algorritmos o lo que sea, te vas ahora -lo "saludó amablemente", empujándolo hacia la puerta por donde entró-. Y ya sabes lo que pasará si le cuentas a alguien de esto.

-Vale, vale Heather -respondió éste en su español original, usando esa especie de "arma" como último recurso...¿qué? podría haber funcionado-, ya me voy. Me voy enojado, ¿sabes? Porque no quieres besarme otra vez.

-Ja, ni lo sueñes. ¿Ya te ibas?

-No precisamente -contestó, con una sonrisita irónica él, ya que había logrado acorralar a la chica entre él y los abrigos colgados en la pared. Ahora ella no tenía escapatoria...o tal vez sí, solo bastó un golpe en su torso para que Alex se retirara de en medio. Heather le abrió la puerta como una clara invitación a irse al demonio, pero él se resistió a salir.

-Espera, espera, una última cosa.

-Ay, ¡¿Qué?

-Si me besas, te dejaré que me pegues una bofetada.

Heather lo miró con cara de "¿Qué estupidez estás diciendo?"...no sabía si echarlo, o hacerle caso. No todos los días alguien tan desesperado te ofrece su mejilla colorada y con la marca de tu mano a cambio de otro beso. Y que decir, Heather no era experta "besando", si nunca lo había hecho.

El sentimiento de ultraje seguía presionando dentro de ella.

-Mira, Alejandro: ahora te vas, tú no le dices nada a nadie y yo no le digo nada a nadie tampoco, ¿es un trato? -ofreció ella extendiéndole la mano, tratando de deshacerse de él y quedarse sola en su casa de una vez por todas. Esa tarde parecía ser la mejor y este imbécil la había arruinado por completo...

-Bien, bien, hecho -aceptó a regañadientes Alex. Heather conservaba la esperanza de que éste finalmente se hiciera la idea y se rindiera; ella no iba a besarlo otra vez. Ni muerta-. Nos vemos luego, entonces.

-Sí, adiós.

Alejandro acercó su mejilla para saludarla con un beso allí, y Heather obviamente accedió a un saludo tan cortés. Se escandalizó y logró esquivarlo a tiempo cuando se dio cuenta de que las intenciones del chico no eran buenas, que pretendía desviar su cara hacia...ya entienden.

Y ya harta, pero harta del todo, lo empujó fuera con todas las fuerzas de un dios griego y cerró de un portazo. Se tiró en el sofá a seguir viendo televisión que ¡oh casualidad! Cuando él llegó, estaba silenciado. Tomó el control remoto para subir el volumen, y se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando. Pero temblando de verdad, sacudiéndose exageradamente, como nunca lo había hecho. Pero, no sabía exactamente qué sentía...¿miedo? No, no era miedo. Ni confusión, ni ningún otro sentimiento conocido por ella. "Vaya, las películas no siempre tendrán razón con eso de que el primer beso es único y casi mágico, pero...al carajo, no se equivocan cuando dicen que después de ello, no tienes ni la más puta idea de que sientes", admitió susurrando. "Si tienes algo de orgullo, Heather, ¡deja de temblar!"

Pero no podía controlar esos nervios. No, no, tampoco eran nervios. No pudo reconocer ese "sentimiento" específico, ni siquiera poniendo todas sus ganas en descubrirlo.

Necesitaba decírselo a alguien, así que en su facebook, le envió un correo a su mejor amiga, suplicándole (con todo lo que el verbo "suplicar" representa) que la escuchara.

Ella respondió inmediatamente, y así comenzó a descargarse.

Intentó escribir en el teclado, pero le salía cualquier cosa. Quiso serenarse...no lo logró. Ese estúpido le había movido la cabeza. Intentó tocar el piano **(ah, conque ya adivinaron. Bien, no importa, el texto continúa)**, y todas las notas le salieron desastrosamente mal. Sus dedos no querían coordinar, su cuerpo no obedecía a la orden de quedarse quieto. No sentía ganas de llorar, pero estaba segura de que nunca en su vida se sintió peor que ahora. Nunca.

El día transcurrió así: con esa imagen presente. Esos dos labios chocando. Era traumante, le resultaba traumante, ¿como viviría con esto ahora? "Déjate de dramas, Heather, eso es exagerado", se dijo, y supo que tenía razón. Pero se sintió como si acabara de enterarse que en media hora se termina el mundo, que luego, ya no hay más nada, un hueco vacío. Temió por no poder volver a controlarse, y a partir de toda esa reflexión, toda esa mezcla de sentimientos unidos en uno solo -el que Heather se mataba por descifrar y no podía- se disolvieron poco a poco y los fue reconociendo.

Miedo. De no volver a ser la de antes.

Confusión. De no saber que sucedió, de haber cerrado sus ojos y desconectado de todo...

Vergüenza. De haber caído en las garras del galanazo engreído del vecindario.

Asco. Esa baba en el labio le seguía asqueando, incluso cuando se había pasado mil veces la servilleta por la boca.

Pero por la noche, las cosas cambiaron.

Ella deseó haber continuado. Haberlo hecho de nuevo. Incluso se convenció de que tan malo no había sido.

Al día siguiente, Heather, ya con el temblor algo controlado, se levantó y fue a la escuela. Viernes, último día, que milagro. Al menos el fin de semana que estaba llegando iba a relajarla un poco. Y ayudarla a olvidarse del asunto.

Las únicas personas que sabían sobre lo sucedido eran ella, su amiga y el mismo Alejandro, claro. Por supuesto, desconoce si se lo contó a alguien más. Lo peor de todo fue que durante el día, ¡todas las malditas cosas le recordaban a él! Su nombre escrito en la pared, cuando pasó por enfrente del colegio donde él estudiaba, gente besándose en televisión. "Donde hay una roca para poder meterme ahí debajo, ¡y no volver a salir!"

El colmo de los colmos es que se lo encontró nuevamente al día siguiente. Ese bastardo que le robó su ilusión de conservar sus labios vírgenes -su idea no era dar su primer beso a los catorce años, y ni siquiera lo dio, alguien se lo arrebató y eso era en verdad humillante-, evitó mirarlo, evitó siquiera mirar en su dirección, y con suma vergüenza lo logró. Le echaba una mirada de vez en cuando. El muy imbécil ni siquiera la miraba a ella tampoco.

"No, Heather, no es un imbécil. Esta cumpliendo parte de su trato, ¿recuerdas? 'Hacer como que nada sucedió. Dejarlo aquí'".

_*Fin Flashback*_

-...lo siento, Bryan -se disculpó ella con sumo pesar-. Pero no puedo hacer esto. Y no te pido que lo soportes, así que si quieres, por allá está la puerta.

No miró a su novio, solo estaba cruzada de brazos, sumida en llanto. Logró escuchar el portazo, y se deprimió todavía más.

Al encontrarse sola, nuevamente, en esa misma sala de hace dos años, se tiró en el sillón y quiso, como un camaleón, disfrazarse y desaparecer.

"_Técnicamente, ese no fue mi primer beso. Sólo fue una estúpida...cosa, desliz, lo que sea. Todo menos el primero._"

**Okay, para dejar en claro: sí, esto fue lo que me pasó ayer. Quiero decir, solo el flashback. Y claro, con ligeros ajustes para que no parezca tan Universo Paralelo, cosa que detesto hacer en mis fics (ejemplo, yo no tengo un hermano mayor, es menor pero es amigo de este tarado de 16). Y sí. Me siento como Heather lo describió.**

**No espero reviews, hice esto más que nada para liberarme de cosas que quiero olvidar...después de todo soy escritora, ¿verdad? Jaja.**

**Aunque esto no sea interesante, quiero que sepan que ya lo superé, me encuentro de lo más normal ahora. Fue shockeante, pero ya pasó, me olvidé completamente de ello...si les generé preocupación, jaja, pues gracias :)**

**Un abrazo enorme.**


End file.
